An electronic device and a computing system capable of performing an NFC (abbreviation of Near Field Communication) communication are known. When an NFC link with the computing system is established, the electronic device reads out a user name and a password, and sends them to the computing system by using the NFC link. The computing system executes an authentication by using the user name and the password received from the electronic device.